Magical Demon Woes
by Sessau
Summary: Set mainly in the Negiverse this focuses on my OC character who is assigned as Negi's guardian and teacher during his time at Mahora, with a few Love Hina characters thrown in to the mix. Rated as teen for adultish humor and Akamatsu nakedness. R&R Enjoy!
1. Prologue

**Authors note: This is a crossover between Ken Akamatusu's Love Hina and Negima. It is nine years after the War in the Magical world and the young Motoko is Five years old(ish). Setsuna is Three and Negi is yet to be born, this opening chapter explains how Setsuna became the swords woman and introduces some OC's of mine. I've wanted to do this for a while so enjoy!!! **

Motoko Aoyama sighed. "Why do I have to do these stupid chores?" she thought to herself, "What use do they have with slaying demons?" Despite her silent complaints Motoko continued to sweep up the leaves around the dojo as her Onee-san had instructed. Motoko's mind started to wander; she began thinking about the fact that her birthday was not that far away. She was going to be five years old and she would receive her very own practice katana, this made her very excited. As she was sweeping she passed the room that the dojo's new guests were in. She caught a glimpse of them yesterday a man in his early twenties late teens, another man a bit older than him, a young boy, and a young girl with oddly coloured hair. The older man had been wounded and they had sought refuge at the dojo, apparently they were friends with the dojo's sister school in the west.

XXX

Two days earlier

The rain fell heavily upon the traveller's backs as they knocked upon the great doors of the Aoyama Dojo. "Please open up we require your aid and medical attention!" one shouted, "My friend has been seriously injured!" The doors swung open slowly and the four entered quickly. Nagi Springfield laid his friend down carefully and checked the wound that the man had received to his chest. The blood was still dripping out of the three-inch hole that had been blasted into him, "Not good," thought The Thousand Master. The head of the Dojo came rushing out with several others, "Nagi-san what's the matter? What happened?"

"No time for that I need your energy."

"Pardon?"

"I expelled too much of my own in that last spell I shot off I cant heal him unless you help me."

The Head nodded and held out his hand towards Nagi a blue light emitted from it. Nagi grabbed the man's hand and dug in his robes for his spell book. Flipping quickly to the page he wanted Nagi gathered all the energy he needed to weave the spell. "Cura," he said pointing his hand at his companion's chest. The wound started to repair itself extremely quickly, the tissue melded together within the space of a few seconds. Motoko let out a small gasp as she saw this. The commotion had woken her up and she had snuck out to see what was the matter. The wounded man nodded his thanks to Nagi before falling unconscious. Nagi asked the Head for a place to stay and rest. At this point Motoko caught a quick glance at the young pair that was with them a boy and a girl. The girl was slightly younger than Motoko and had silvery white hair and violet coloured eyes. The boy had the hood of his robe up but his eyes shone a brilliant crimson red from underneath the hood and he was looking straight at her. "Demons," she whispered.

XXX

The present

"Good morning Motoko" said a familiar voice bringing Motoko back from her thoughts.

"Onee-san!" Motoko trembled, "Umm I was umm…umm."

"Lost in thought," Tsuruko scolded, "you should be more focused Motoko."

"Sorry Onee-san."

"Anyway that doesn't matter right now what matters is that you look after our new student."

Motoko gave her sister a look of puzzlement, "New student?" she thought.

From behind he sister crept the young girl with the silver hair that Motoko had seen the night before. She whispered something inaudible but Motoko guessed she was saying hello. "Please look after her will you Toko-chan?" Tsuruko grinned and walked away. Motoko grimaced at the nickname that her sister taunted her with and turned to the little girl. She was now dressed in the uniform of the dojo and her hair had been tied up to one side. "What's your name?" Motoko asked. The girl whispered again looking straight at the floor.

"Sorry I couldn't catch that."

The young girl fidgeted and whispered a little louder "Setsuna Sakurazaki,"

XXX

"Its getting worse Glyn," Nagi said in English to his friend lying on the bed, "you might not be able to survive next time."

"He is my son Nagi you don't understand," Glyn sat up groaning due to the pain "I don't care what he is I still love him."

"The boy is dangerous we can't keep him with us any longer not like this,"

"And what would you rather have me do send him to the council so he can be destroyed? Never!"

"At least consider leaving him somewhere safe where he can be helped."

Nagi looked over to where the boy was sitting, his eyes hadn't stopped glowing since Nagi had cast the binding spell on the child.

"We can go and see him once we found a way of destroying the demon inside him it's the only way."

"Its all my fault if I hadn't gone on that mission this would have never have happened," Glyn sobbed, "your right we can send him to our village back in Wales, he will be safe there."

"Death," came a ghostly whisper. Nagi turned to look at the boy, who sat smiling.

"You reek of the stench of death Thousand Master," came the inhuman voice from the boy, "no matter how much you run from it, it will find you eventually,"

"So you can speak then."

The demon laughed manically "You can't imprison me forever I will escape soon enough, once I do this world and everything in it will die, including your unborn child."

"I wont let that happen Balróc."

The demon simply laughed.

**Authors final note: Please be aware with exams and other things coming up and my university applications underway, I many not be able to post the next chapter for a while. If you have any suggestions for the story, such as new characters plot developments etc please PM me and I will reply ASAP. Other than that thank you for your support and please be patient I will work on the next chapter when I can.**


	2. The Sensei is a Child!

**Authors note: _Speach in ittalics = thoughts. _ Speach in normal format is normal speach**

* * *

Chapter 1 – The Sensei is a Child?!

Negi walked through the busy streets of the city, bright neon signs and TVs were flashing overhead and many of the people around him were rushing this way and that. _"Japan is a busy place,"_ he thought smiling. Looking around Negi searched for a sign that would tell him where the train station to Mahora Campus was. "Hey kid, are you lost?" said a gentleman in Japanese to his right. Negi was taken aback for a moment thinking what the appropriate response was in Japanese. "Umm, what station is the train to Mahora Academy?" Negi asked politely.

"That would be Station one, it's over there," the man smiled and pointed to the right. The woman next to the man giggled and said, "Don't get lost now little one." Negi thanked the couple and made his way over to the platform adjusting the straps of his bag a little as he went. _"Wow my first conversation in Japanese,"_ he mused, "_looks like things wont be as bad as I thought."_ Negi stood on the platform for a few minutes looking at the vast mechanical and concrete city.

"_This is nothing like Wales_,"

A group of schoolgirls wandered over wearing coats and a red coloured blazer with a red tartan patterned skirt. The headmaster, Dean Konoe, had described a similar style uniform in his letter explaining what the school was like so he guessed that he was on the right platform. The train didn't take that long to arrive, however it was quite full already, Negi would have a hard time trying to squeeze in. "Umm excuse me please," he said pushing through a group of commuters, "Pardon me." Letting out a sigh of relief Negi reached to grab one of the rings that were overhead, then he remembered how tall he was.

**Picture: "Waa!!!" Sound effect over Negi who is in chibi form with two streams of tears running down his face.**

Looking around making sure no one was watching Negi weaved a small spell. "Poof!" pink smoke enveloped his hands and quickly dissipated, revealing a walking stick. Negi smiled at his own genius as he looped the walking stick into the ring. Taking a few minutes to collect himself Negi looked about at the other members of the train. "_Wow Japan sure is crowded," _he thought glancing up and down the compartment, "_and so many women."_ Suddenly the train gave a violent lurch as it sped up causing Negi to bump into several girls that were behind him. The Girls turned to look at him and began to giggle and whisper. "_Not good,"_ Negi thought turning a bright shade of crimson as the girls began to lean in to ask him questions. He could feel his nose begin to twitch and tingle, he was going to sneeze. A hand darted out from his right offering Negi a tissue, quickly grabbing it Negi buried his nose into the white paper, "ahCHOO!" a sudden gust of wind filled the compartment blowing most of the girls skirts up revealing their panty's.

"You should be more careful Negi," Said the older boy standing next to him in English, "That nose of yours is going to get you in trouble if your not careful."

"Thank you Luca," Negi nodded his thanks, "Although it didn't exactly help much." Negi looked at several of the girls who were looking around for the source of the sudden gust of wind, a twinge of guilt found its way to Negi's face.

"Don't worry about it," replied Luca, "Nakane told me to help you out and to look after you that's why I'm here."

* * *

Several days earlier – Wales

"So where are you going for your assignment Negi?" asked Anya peering over Negi's shoulder.

"Umm," Negi nervously opened the letter that he had received for his graduation wondering about the possibilities that faced him. A place at the magic school library? No too easy. A treasure hunter? Maybe. A witch doctor in some exotic land? Maybe not. A dragon slayer? No they wouldn't think about giving a ten year old that would they? He looked at the slip of paper as the words slowly began to appear.

Meanwhile…

"This is the only news that you have received so far?" Luca asked the headmaster softly. The long white bearded head nodded and simply looked at the young man. Luca was dressed in black robes with the hood covering most of his face but even in this light the headmaster could make out the cold blue pools of the boy's eyes and the suggestion of the large amount of dark hair that covered his head. Underneath the robes the boy wore black army boots, a black t-shirt and a pair of black jeans. _"There is too much darkness in this boy,"_ the Old man thought.

"It seems that they were spotted in the vicinity yes, but that was a while ago."

"How long?"

"The letter was delayed by approximately three months, seems someone didn't want us to find out that they were in Japan."

Luca pondered or a moment and looked at the fountain in the middle of the garden. He wouldn't be able to go to Japan until later that year and by that time the trail would have gotten colder still. "HEADMASTER!!!" a sudden shout caused Luca and the headmaster to turn around. A dust cloud approached the pair within a matter of seconds. "Headmaster why is Negi being sent to Japan?" Nakane and Anya appeared from within the dust cloud with Negi standing three paces behind them. He looked, for lack of a better expression, like he had been dragged through a hedge backwards. "Ahh yes Negi's post," the headmaster mused, "I'm afraid that the Dean at Mahora academy has already agreed to this placement, so I'm afraid that Negi will have to complete his training there." Anya looked enraged by this, "But he is a kid he can't look after himself let alone a bunch of girls!" she cried.

"At least send someone with him headmaster," Nakane begged, "he is only ten after all."

"No I'm afraid that I can't send anyone to Japan with Negi there are no qualified free agents available." The headmaster started to turn away. Nakane's eyes fixed on Luca she quickly hatched a plan. "What about Luca," she asked, "he is free and if I remember rightly he still owes me a favour."

The head stopped for a moment in thought, he turned back to face Nakane. "You do realise that he is still unqualified as a guardian," the head master stated.

"Only because the board didn't rule in his favour he passed all of the required tests."

"Um excuse me," Negi stuck his hand up curious, "What is a guardian?"

Luca looked into Negi's eyes and replied as if he were teaching a student, "A Guardian is a hired agent who looks after fledging Magi during their final tests. They observe and give advice to the apprentice Magi and sometimes if necessary protect them." Luca smiled adding "think of me as a pseudo partner/guidance councillor."

Nakane looked thrilled, "so will you look after Negi?"

"Of course," Luca nodded.

* * *

Present day Mahora Campus.

Konoka had woken up half an hour ago; Asuna however was still in bed. She didn't need to go into work today so Asuna had decided to have a lie in; due to this both she and Konoka were going to be late. Konoka stood in the centre of the room looking at her roommate who had managed to loose most of her bed sheets during the night. "Asuna," Konoka sighed, "we need to go now."

"Five more minutes," Asuna snoozed.

"You said that five minutes ago."

"Then give me ten more minutes."

"I'm sure Takahata sensei will love that we are late on the first day back."

"Ok OK! I'm up," said Asuna. Grumbling the red head clambered out of bed and moved to look at the desk clock that she had bought with the spare money she had left over from her job. She read the clock, pause, and then she read it again. It took her a few seconds for her brain to process the information.

"Gahhh! Konoka why didn't you tell me to get up sooner?" She rushed around the room collecting various pieces of clothing and brushing her hair.

"I did," Konoka simply stated with a monotone look. Within a few moments Asuna had managed to brush her teeth, tie up her hair and get dressed and was ready to run out the door.

"Come on!" Asuna shouted as she ran out the door. They had managed to cross campus quickly mainly due to the fact that Asuna was athletic and Konoka's fondness of wearing rollerblades in the mornings. "Now you tell me?" Asuna shouted over the crowd, "On top of being late we have to meet this new teacher you have to be kidding me?"

"Well if you didn't sleep in this morning we wouldn't be late besides he a friend of Grandpa's"

"If this new guy is a friend of the Deans then he is probably some old fart then,"

"Maybe not," Konoka paused for a few seconds before reading her horoscope. 'A chance encounter may kindle an old relationship' it said, for a brief second Konoka thought of Setsuna. Looking back at Asuna, Konoka's mind hatched a quick joke to play on the red head for making her late.

"By the way it says in here that you will have a fateful encounter today."

"Really," Asuna interest piqued when she heard this.

"Yes it also says that if you say your true loves name five times and bark then he is yours."

Quickly Asuna sped into action and began reciting Takahata sensei followed up by a quick bark. Konoka looked at her friend dumfounded. "I never thought you would really do it," she informed Asuna. Asuna came over all romantic and said, "Is it because I'm so dedicated to Takahata sensei?"

"No I never thought that you would be so gullible to actually believe it," Konoka laughed amused at her own quick thinking. A sudden gust of wind sped passed them causing both girls to look to their right. Two boys had caught up to them. One was no bigger than an elementary school kid and the other was taller than most of the college students. The younger boy turned to look at Asuna smiling he said, "Sorry to interrupt but you should know that you will be heart broken."

"_Oh dear,"_ Konoka thought as Asuna skidded to a halt and began shouting at the young boy. The older one came over to her and bowed apologetically and muttered some thing along the lines of, "I'm very sorry about this." His Japanese wasn't perfect but Konoka understood what he meant. Bowing back she replied, "It's ok." She moved over to try to stop Asuna from hurting the kid any further.

* * *

Takahata Takamichi heard the sounds of what seemed to be a ruckus coming from outside the window situated by his staffroom desk. Sliding over to see what all the fuss was over Takahata looked out the window. Noticing Asuna assaulting what appeared to be a elementary school kid, Takahata shouted, "HEY Asuna! Making friends again I s.." Trailing off the teacher realised who it was that Asuna was grappling with. "Negi is that you?" he asked, scanning the other people around Asuna he saw another, "Luca too?" darting from the window Takamichi rushed down the stairs to the front of the school to great the new teacher and his guardian.

* * *

**Authors note: I know this may just seem like a regurgitation of Akamatsu's work (which it mainly is…) but trust me there are a few new additions to the playing field and some of the cast of Love Hina will feature as well. The next chapter will feature more of the same and will look at other character's viewpoints. Also Motoko will make an appearance as well. If you like what you see so far please leave a review as they inspire more work. **


End file.
